


Cinderella and the Fairy Godmother

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some part of Eugeo wondered why Cinderella had not fallen for the Fairy Godmother instead.





	Cinderella and the Fairy Godmother

Eugeo felt a little bit like Cinderella.

It was probably a weird comparison to make.

But his very own Fairy Godmother had appeared in his life and had saved him from his fate to endlessly attempt to fulfil his Calling while giving him the chance to change his life. Being around Kirito was like a sacred art had been cast on his surroundings, the bleak and empty world around him had suddenly been filled with colour and things Eugeo couldn’t even have dreamt up in his dreams had become reality.

Thankfully the clock striking midnight did not dissolve the magic but even after more time had passed and Eugeo stopped expecting Kirito to just suddenly disappear like he had never existed in the first place, he still couldn’t help but feel like time would soon run out, the fear that Kirito would one day just leave him sometimes kept him awake at night.

This was not a fairy tale. Eugeo’s family wasn’t— _it was different_ and unlike Cinderella his Calling while by no means luxurious wasn’t some sort of punishment for his continued existence. There was no evil antagonist planning how to make him suffer, any suffering he had endured was the fault of his own stupidity and weakness but even so Kirito tried to help him even with that and even though he had neither magic nor god on his side, Kirito was there next to him shielding his back for him. Having a partner— it was a joy even Cinderella hadn’t been privy too.

Admittedly the tale was a little bit strange but something about it had appealed to Eugeo and the fact that it was the only story Kirito seemed to still remember to his surprise just strengthened the feeling.

“Cinderella?” Kirito tilted his head to the side. “I don’t see the resemblance.”

“Eh? Did I tell you that story before?” Eugeo watched Kirito flounder around for a few seconds, his words just different attempts to start a sentence, before Kirito got his act together.

“That— might be. Hey, Eugeo… where did you here that story?”

“Even if you ask me where…”, he trailed off. “I heard it somewhere when I was younger, I guess? It’s not that well known compared to the other tales I told you I suppose.”

Kirito hummed and then kept quiet for some seconds. “If you are Cinderella then what am I? She didn’t even have any— wait, am I the mice?”

Eugeo started laughing, partly in relief because some part of him had feared Kirito making fun of him if only just in jest and partly because Kirito had not only failed to make the obvious connection between his appearance and Eugeo’s life changing – and was now under the impression that he’d be the mice in the fictional fairy tale – but also did not seem to like idea at all.

The frown on Kirito’s embarrassed face caused something to swell up in his chest, his body feeling light.

Some part of Eugeo wondered why Cinderella had not fallen for the Fairy Godmother instead. After all wasn’t she the one who had turned around her life? Who had seen her worth even dressed in rags and soiled by the coal of the fireplace?

True, she had come a little bit late but unlike the prince she hadn’t needed a shoe to know her apart from everyone else, hadn’t needed to remember her from some vague ball to know she wanted to help her but solely did so because she was a good person.

Kirito was always perpetually late to everything.

“Well”, Kirito said begrudgingly. “If Cinderella had actually trained and fought to get her Prince Charming, the story would have become a lot more interesting.”

“Pri—!”, Eugeo cut himself off, his voice flustered. “There’s no Prince Charming!”

“Uhuh”, Kirito agreed, sounding unconvinced. “Of course there isn’t.”

“There _isn’t”_ , Eugeo insisted.

“Right. What you just said.”

Red cheeked, Eugeo bumped into Kirito, causing him to stumble. “You don’t believe me at all. _There isn’t._ ”

Kirito’s breath caught in his throat before he turned around abruptly, clearing his throat. “I, ah, let’s just… go. Right. Let’s go.”

“Coming from you who almost always procrastinates, your sudden urge to leave is very suspicious.”

“We need to hurry up before it is midnight, right?”

“It’s early afternoon right now.”

“Not for long.”

Eugeo felt a little bit like Cinderella.

But unlike Cinderella, even if midnight meant his dream was over, he loved the night sky.

Lying there broken and bleeding on the ground, he thought to himself that it wasn’t such a bad way to die. Dying together with Alice— it wasn’t quite the happy ending envisioned in the tale but that couldn’t be helped, could it? Even if he had stayed alive it would have never worked out.

At the end of the story the Fairy Godmother always left.

Leaving behind all the new friends they had made, giving the protagonist a happy ending just to leave with a cheery goodbye— surely they had to be lonely.

Kirito’s tears felt hot on his face.

 

Eugeo left behind nothing but a sword.

**Author's Note:**

> well
> 
> a weird plot bunny attacked me


End file.
